


Aww, You Love This Meat, Don’t You?

by RaggyScribes (Pops)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pops/pseuds/RaggyScribes
Summary: Ashe originally intended to visit Caspar because their sneaky little cat had decided his home was the noble's room. But as his visits increased, he’s starting to see Caspar in a new light, and he’ll have to confront his growing feelings for the self-proclaimed defender of the helpless.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert
Comments: 4
Kudos: 158





	Aww, You Love This Meat, Don’t You?

When the cat decided that Caspar’s room would be his home, it was a huge blow to Ashe’s ego. “Haha, looks like the cat liked me better than you,” Caspar teased, scratching the cat’s belly. Ashe would have taken that comment a bit more seriously if it didn’t jump up and nuzzled its body against Ashe’s leg before settling down for a nap on his foot.

“Er… Well,” Caspar stuttered before shrugging lightheartedly. Maybe Caspar’s room was more comfortable for the cat, or Caspar had better access to fresh food, Ashe thought as he looked around the room. A bit messy, as expected from the Bergliez noble. Regardless, as Ashe watched the cat purred against him affectionately, Ashe knew that the cat didn’t completely hate him, so he’s going to give it all the love that he could give.

Even if it means he would have to make the occasional trip to Caspar’s dorm room.

It soon became a daily ritual. Ashe would come with his arms heavy with food, blankets, and playthings. With a shaky knock on the door that quickly turned into rapid hammering, Caspar would finally let him in after waking up from the sound. Caspar liked to tease Linhardt about his sleeping habits but they were both heavy sleepers. Though he would never admit it.

While Caspar yawned and grumbled under his breath why Ashe would come by so early in the morning, Ashe would make himself comfortable on the floor. Gingerly stroking the cat's body who pounced at the sight of the grey-haired man, Ashe wondered.

"Do you think we should give it a name?"

"Huh?" Caspar replied, rubbing his eyes as he twisted his back and stretched his arms. "Never really thought of giving it once."

"Huh? Well, maybe we should-" Ashe paused and watched as Caspar did his morning warm-up. He didn't want to think about this but he couldn't help but notice how good Caspar's arms look. They looked good in that white tank-top, accentuating his broad shoulders, round deltoids, and those sturdy biceps. Ashe never really got the chance to see Caspar outside of his armor… except for that one time they went to the Sauna. And even then, Caspar was following behind him the whole time.

Caspar was such a shrimp when they first met. But now Caspar had grown into a fine man. It made him a little envious. 

Ashe stroked his arms. They were firm and strong but nothing to Caspar’s guns. He rubbed his arms, gauging the strength behind the muscle. But compared to Caspar, who just casually lifted an entire cupboard in search of his toothbrush, Ashe’s arms looked like twigs to Caspar’s logs. 

His legs folded in and Ashe cradled the cat in his arms. The cat didn’t care about Ashe’s insecurities, loving him all the same and purring affectionately in his arms. “Aren’t you a little cutie pie?” 

\---------

When the door opened up with a simple knock, Ashe was immediately worried. He walked in, wielding a toy mouse on a stick out for protection. “Caspar?”

“Yeah?”

Ashe jumped, spinning around with a squawk. What he saw made him yelp even louder. Caspar looked at him confused, hands on his hips. His bare, wet hips. 

“W-Why aren’t you wearing clothes?”

“I just got out from the shower,” Caspar replied. He walked nonchalantly past Ashe, whose head tracked the wet, barely covered noble. All the Bergliez noble was wearing was a skimpy white towel wrapped around his hips. It was barely holding on, looking like it would drop at any moment if Caspar loosens his grip on the knot. “Oh, the cat went out somewhere. I’m sure it’ll come back later.”

Ashe swallowed, sight lingering at Caspar’s hard bareback. Wet, it showed off his broad form, how his body started wide before tapering down to a slim v-cut which connected to hardy, firm thighs and great calves. And the most noticeable part was that ass, barely hidden with that towel. If Ashe were to bend down just a little bit, he was sure he could catch a view of a little asscheek. And probably some balls.

**WHICH HE DEFINITELY WAS NOT INTERESTED IN. NO SIRREE.**

“Y-you walked all the way from the showers like that? Isn’t it quite far?” Ashe asked, his eyes darting down from that barely concealed rear to Caspar’s soaking wet hair. Caspar turned around, and Ashe quickly darted his eyes away. 

“Yeah, I didn’t plan to take a shower but it was close by when I was looking for the cat, so I thought, might as well.” Caspar shrugged. “But I forgot to bring a towel with me, and I only got this-” he gestured to the towel, Ashe tried not to look. Did he not realize that he’s basically pointing to his crotch? “-in my locker. And yelp, here I am. All wet. Now, where did I left my towel…”

Ashe looked on, licking his lips nervously as Caspar wandered around. He bent over slightly and sure enough, Ashe caught a little view of Caspar’s balls. Ashe Ubert couldn’t decide if he wanted to run away, die or get on his knees. 

He chose a secret fifth option; standing awkwardly still, and shifting the growing erection in his trousers. The more he stared, the more he noticed how big Caspar had gotten. He honestly wondered how Caspar grew to be such a hunk, almost classically handsome. Like a knight in shining armor. 

He would look great in a classic knight uniform. He definitely looked great without it.

“Oh, found it!”

Ashe only had a second to blink before Caspar dropped his towel, showing his skin for all for see- unfortunately, the only person that could admire Caspar’s physique was Ashe and Ashe was just not ready to see Caspar’s bare ass- He couldn’t handle it. His heart was pounding painfully against his chest, hammering, blood rushing to his ears. He shut his eyes. Dammit, he could see it with his eyes close.

“Anyway I gotta go bye” Ashe stammered out, before running off, groaning as his erection twitched aside the waistband of his pants. Caspar looked back, confused before he realized, “Oh crap, the door is open!”

\-------

“Uh, sorry, did I interrupt you?”

“No. Come on in.”

Caspar gestured Ashe forward. Ashe looked at him strangely as he stepped forward. “Huh… Are you not wearing any clothes?”

“Haha, yeah. Sorry, is that a problem?”

“Of course not! It’s your room after all...,” Ashe lied, looking away in search of the cat. And to keep his eyes from focusing on Caspar’s bare chest. That barreled chest was so tempting to grab- Stop thinking about it, Ashe!- “But why? Were you changing?”

“Oh, I sleep naked, and you just caught me as I woke up,” Caspar said with a carefree laugh. Turning his head with a stunned expression, Ashe gulped, with a hand and knees on Caspar’s bed, petting the purring cat napping on the pillow. “S-So you were just naked in here, just a few moments ago?” 

“Er, yup.” Caspar walked away, awkwardly wrapping his blanket to cover his lower half. As he whistled a tune while walking to his dresser, Ashe stared at the mattress, mouth dropped.

He was sleeping right here, just now, bare naked. His muscular body, fully exposed, right on his mattress. With a shaky breath, Ashe dropped down, landing onto the bed unceremoniously. Taking a slow intake of air, Ashe pressed his face down. He could feel the heat. It’s warm.

It’s making his dick hard. 

Ashe groaned, frustration building inside of him. These feelings- they were unbecoming. Who was he, Sylvain? No- Sylvain wouldn’t act so pathetically. If he liked someone, he would have gone and just said it, and probably would have scored as well. Compared to Ashe, nuzzling his face against the mattress of a dude whom he still couldn’t completely understand his feelings for- other than a committed desire to touch every part of that Bergliez idiot’s body.

Images of Caspar’s bare body laying on the bed flooded his mind. Would he sleep with his legs stretched out, exposing his cock for all who entered? Or would he sleep on his front, showing off that tight rear that curved beautifully round? Would he sleep on his side, giving the perfect opportunity for anyone to slip beside him, to feel those protective arms around their waist? To feel the breathing beside their ear, embracing them with his loving warmth?

He shouldn’t be thinking about this. And he definitely should not be wondering why the last thought made him the hardest.

Dammit, he thought about it. He swallowed. Maybe he actually-

The sound of Caspar finally putting his clothes on put Ashe’s heart and mind at ease, even if it was just for a moment. Soaking into the warmth, Ashe groaned in frustration, trying to ignore Caspar’s scent on the bed. The cat purred and rested its body on Ashe’s head, kneading it with its teeny beany paws.

“Oh man, that’s so cute. He’s using you as a chair! Man, I can look at this forever” Caspar said, beaming proudly as the cat confidently licked its paw.“And I could stay here forever…” Ashe grumbled, hiding his reddening face against the soft wool foam. When he was sure that Caspar was fully clothed, Ashe turned his head slightly, careful to make sure that the cat on his head didn't fall off. It nearly did, making an annoyed cry when Ashe jolted. Hard.

He was wrong. Caspar wasn't fully clothed. Walking around in tight light blue bikini briefs, it clung to his body like a second skin, showcasing the tip of the cock smooshed against his balls. The bulge looked big- Ashe knew it was big; when Caspar's privates were covered in the towel, it already didn't hide much, but now with his cock packed into those skimpy bikini briefs at his eye level, it looked bigger than ever. If he rolled around, he was sure he would land head-first, face squished against Caspar's groin. It was skimpy enough that it didn't hide much of Caspar's treasure trail, little blue hairs littering from the belly button down past the rock hard abs to the little hidden treasure box. 

Ashe groaned and dug his face harder against the mattress. He's going to die. Rest in peace, death from catching a view of his friend's cock packed in underwear. 

And then Caspar turned around and adjusted the straps at the back, and nope- Ashe couldn't handle it. He sighed and lay down, the kneading of the cat's paws on his head the ultimate reminder not to roll over and eat that muscular ass until it was absolutely covered with spit. All he hoped that Caspar didn't ask him to get up.

\-------

All he wanted was to check on the cat. So what the hell was he doing? 

Ashe’s fingers trembled, just out of reach from the twitching bulge between Caspar’s legs. He knew he shouldn’t- Caspar was sleeping right there, but his curiosity was too strong, and he just needed to have a quick touch and he’ll be good to go. Swallowing hard, Ashe leaned forward, his knees sinking into the mattress. 

He knew that Caspar slept naked- and this was proof. The twitching bulge right there was proof. It was almost like it was calling for it, rhythmically quivering with every sleepy snort and sigh Caspar made. Was he having a dirty dream? What was it about?

It was unbearable. Ashe had a theory that Caspar was teasing him all this time. Walking around barely clothed, wet, opening the door nude with only a blanket to cover his sensitive parts like one of those corny dirty stories that Sylvain would tell? He wasn’t dumb. It was bait.

Caspar never really showed any interest in girls. Or at least from what he was aware of- and he was awfully friendly with him from the get-go. Maybe, just maybe, Caspar had a thing for him as well and wanted to plow him into the sheets until Ashe was moaning and groaning his name? Ashe tried to justify his creeping, his sight focused on the cylinder bulge, begging to be touched and kissed and pampered, and Ashe was ready to treat it right. Ready to get on his knees and worshipped it like a goddess statue.

Just grab through the blanket and leave. Ashe had experience sneaking around- it should be easy-peasy. His fingers grazed the lump, before grasping it weakly. Caspar grunted, and it almost made Ashe jump right out of his skin.

Caspar groaned, drooling from the corner of his mouth. Seeing Caspar in such a vulnerable state made Ashe feel even more guilty. He tried to let go, but his hand won’t release, squeezing the large swell with rhythmic motions. What was he doing? He shouldn’t be getting so carried away, Ashe understood this fact, but he moved in closer, his eyes lingering on the swell of Caspar’s chest, so round and smooth.

So touchable.

Ashe couldn’t control himself. While his other hand continued to massage Caspar’s morning erection through the covers, Ashe moved in, grasping onto Caspar’s pecs with a hesitant motion. He squeezed it softly, gasping as his fingers sunk into the pecs, malleable and strong. Heavy but soft enough to be comfortable to lay his head-on.

Lay his head on?! What was he thinking? Ashe’s face flushed a brighter red than ever before, and he knew that he had to stop before he started having stranger thoughts. Why would he even want to lay his head on Caspar’s strong, sturdy chest? That’ll be stupid. Stupid.

His hand squeezed tight on the meaty pecs, and Ashe shuddered, shutting his eyes and letting out a sigh of contentment. All right, he needed to stop right then and now.

Yup, he definitely needed to stop, especially now that Caspar was staring right at him in confusion, mouth agape and eyes focused on the hand groping his morning wood.

They stared at each other, Caspar dropping his eyes from Ashe’s completely mortified expression to the hand squeezing the aching length between his legs, while Ashe struggled to think of anything other than a flood of profanities and curses. Pulling his jaw back up, Ashe shouted, or rather rambled, “I can explain everything- I thought- I thought it was the cat!”

“...The cat?” Caspar asked.

“Yeah, I thought it was just resting between your legs and went to pet it,” Ashe lied, praying to the goddess for Caspar to be a bigger idiot than he thought. And a prayer answered, Caspar blinked and laughed, “Oh, I see! You thought- I guess that makes sense!” 

Caspar yelled, a bit louder than necessary at the end, but Ashe was just thankful Caspar bought it. It felt like a bigger thrill than that moment when he made his first thief attempt.

“Er, but then why is your hand on my chest, then?” Caspar interjected, his grin shifting into an awkward smile. Ashe paused and answered, “Support?”

Yeah, even the Goddess couldn’t save Ashe from that one. With raised brows, Caspar pulled himself up, pulling Ashe down onto the mattress. Their positions quickly changed, Caspar crawling on top of Ashe with his blanket slipping off his body like silk. Ashe shut his eyes tight, knowing that Caspar was completely nude, just above him, lingering like a lion ready to eat its prey.

“Jeez, Ashe. We’re friends, right? You can be honest with me.” Caspar said, his words sounding painfully sarcastic with Ashe’s vulnerable position. “I’m not mad. I’m just confused.”

Ashe swallowed the lump in his throat. His eyes aimed at Caspar’s wrists, and it frustrated him how even that looked so strong compared to his. “I-I just wanted to touch you- not like that!” Ashe corrected, ignoring the voice in his head telling him that he absolutely did, “Your body is so much stronger than mine, and I got too curious.” 

“Oh.” Caspar paused, before grinning. “If it makes you feel any better, you can touch me. I don’t mind.”

Ashe laughed. A bit too hard to be sincere. Caspar continued, “I’m serious. I worked hard on my body. If it makes you feel better, you touch it all. I’ll even give you some tips if there are some parts of your body that you want to focus on.”

“Though, I don’t think you have much to work on-” Caspar tacked on, “I think your body is perfectly fine as it is.”

Why did Caspar have to be so painfully honest all the time? Ashe appreciated it, in a way, but with him piling compliments at him while he trapped him over his body, butt naked. It was starting to make his heart ache with a feeling that he was not ready to admit. And worse, it was making him hard. 

“So what do you say?” Caspar said with a laugh. He grabbed Ashe’s hand to pull him in, but Ashe made the first move, jumping onto Caspar, landing face-first against Caspar’s thick chest. Caspar yelped in surprise before gasping as Ashe shamelessly grabbed his cock with his hands.

“You’re the worst, you know that?” Ashe pouted, his cheeks red with embarrassment and a hint of excitement. “You’ve been teasing me all this time, and worse of all, you don’t even know it.” Ashe gritted his teeth as he stroked the length, skin on skin. “Y-You deserved to be punished,” Ashe said with resolve before he leaned down and swallowed the tip of Caspar’s cock.

Caspar groaned, bucking his hips immediately as soon as tongue touched head. Ashe choked, reeling from the sudden force but he quickly got into position. He shifted his body, head sunk between Caspar’s stretched out legs as he slurped and sucked on Caspar’s hard cock. It might not be, but to Ashe, it felt even harder than before, as he dipped down and swallowed every inch down his gullet. Caspar moaned, stretching his legs and curling his back as Ashe gifted him with a morning blowjob, slurping on his cock like a needy slut. “Oh wow. Oh wow!”

When he felt Ashe’s nose pressed against his wiry forest on his groin, Caspar shuddered in pleasure, eyes rolling back as Ashe’s throat muscles worked on dragging out every sense of pleasure out of him. Ashe continued to suck, concealed greediness showcasing itself as Ashe milked him with desperation, unbecoming of the man that yearned to be viewed as a noble knight.

It definitely wasn’t very knight-like to suck on some balls, but that’s what Ashe did, lowering his mouth down to pop those juicy orbs into his mouth. His tongue twirled, lapping the sweat clean as his mouth pressed against the sturdy shaft. Ashe played with Caspar’s balls, switching between the two orbs with a rhythmic pace, as his hands work the big length, twitching menacingly against his forehead. Caspar leaned back, grunting as Ashe worshipped his groin, his sight lingering on the beautiful portrait of Ashe’s messed up grey locks, pink cheeks and the little hint of a lewd stare when Ashe looked up to gaze upon his cock with awe. It was mesmerizing, the difference between Ashe’s proper prim behavior and the hungry cockslut slurping on his balls.

Caspar liked both sides. Maybe he would say that he adored them. Love, possibly.

He definitely felt lust especially when Ashe lifted his ass up, wiggling it in the air as he moved back up, slurping and sucking onto Caspar’s length with desperate neediness, popping it out from his mouth just to rub his face against it. Caspar’s cock was his territory, Ashe proclaimed to the world, as he nudged and peppered kisses all over the Bergliez’s dick. His hand grazed against Caspar’s muscular thighs before they sink down to grasp on his cock, painfully trapped in his clothes. 

The noble noticed, and he leaned in, inevitably guiding Ashe’s mouth back to his cock. As Ashe shamelessly cooed, swallowing Caspar’s cock with unabashed glee, Caspar reached his hands out and tugged onto Ashe’s pants. They heard a rip. Caspar flinched at the sound, starting up an apology, but it seemed like Ashe didn’t mind. In fact, Ashe’s throat squeezed tighter and he sucked more vigorously, stroking himself at a needy pace.

Caspar groaned, his hips moving as he palmed Ashe’s ass. That cute freckled ass that he checked out during a visit to the sauna together. It was unbearable, walking those plump cheeks shift so beautiful that Caspar had to walk behind Ashe all day to hide his erection. He dreamt about how it would feel to touch, to knead, and shove his face in and now it was finally his chance. Greedily squeezing into the shapely asscheeks, Caspar leaned forward, hissing from pleasure as Ashe choked on his cock. He kneaded those buns greedily with his hands, soaking in their softness. Ashe purred from the touch, pulling away from Caspar’s length and moving on to attack the noble’s nipples. He pressed his lips against the hardened pink nubs, lapping them softly with his tongue.

Caspar groaned, pushing his chest forward for Ashe to feast upon. Ashe bit gently, his eyes watching Caspar’s drained expression, his jaw dropped and eyes glazed as Ashe continued to tease his sensitive nipples. “Ashe… You’re really wild, aren’t you?” Caspar moaned out as Ashe grabbed onto his pecs, digging into the flesh until Caspar hissed. “I can be wild too, ya know?”

In a blink of an eye, Caspar pulled Ashe up, locking their lips together in a move of peak lustful desperation. Ashe wiggled in shock as Caspar shoved his tongue into his mouth, strong arms wrapped around him and pulling him into Caspar’s lap. Ashe’s cock throbbed in excitement as it brushed against Caspar’s length, now dripping and sticky with his saliva. The subtle touch had the two men moaning and squirming against each other, their fit bodies fitting together like a jigsaw puzzle. Ashe moaned into the kiss, ignoring the bubbling shock growing inside of him. 

He liked it. He liked kissing Caspar. And most of all, he **liked being** kissed by Caspar. The intimacy of the act made his belly flip-flopped and he hastily patted Caspar’s cheek and pulled away. Darting his tongue across his upper lip, Ashe swallowed nervously, confused as Caspar stared back at him with a cocky grin. “Liked that, didn’t you? he asked with a smirk, his hand reaching down to touch onto Ashe’s sensitive cock. 

Ashe squirmed, and nodded, throat too dry to say anything. Knowing that he would say anything out loud, it would really cement the truth of his new feelings- New? He knew that wasn’t true. It had been inside his heart for a long while. 

He didn’t want to think about it. At least, for now. He wanted to enjoy the moment- to commit to his current feelings, which is to ride the dumbass until Caspar filled his guts with his cum. Ashe shifted his body until his rear was right above Caspar’s cock. 

“Er, hold on! You can’t just put it in!” Caspar warned, his hand clasping onto Ashe’s thigh. “Then what?” Ashe asked, flinching at the sound of his worn-out voice.”Let me try something.”

Caspar did the unexpected, was what Ashe wanted to say, but he knew the lad too much at this point. His spontaneousness was one of Caspar’s charm points and it trigged Caspar to take Ashe’s legs by the shoulders, hiking the archer’s body up until his cock was in his direct view. Caspar took Ashe’s balls into his mouth without a hint of shame, whirling his tongue around and around the sensitive orbs until Ashe was huffing with pleasure. 

His face bright red from embarrassment and exhaustion, Ashe clasped onto the bedsheets as Caspar lapped and licked his testicles before dipping his tongue lower and lower. With a firm grip on his partner’s plump asscheeks, Caspar shoved his tongue and pressed against the virginal hole, eliciting an embarrassingly high pitched gasp from Ashe.

He wiggled his legs, his heartbeat pounding hard as Caspar spread his cheeks and legs for easier access, his tongue roaming and exploring Ashe’ pink hole until it finally relaxed and allowed Caspar to shove the tip of his tongue inside. Covering his mouth with his hand, Ashe soaked in the sensation of Caspar’s adventurous tongue exploring his entrance, lapping it until it relaxed. Caspar repeated the motion, wiggling his tongue until the hole relaxed further and further until he had his face fully pressed against Ashe’s taint and Ashe was gasping and begging for more. Pulling out and giving the hole an experimental stretching with his fingers, Caspar pulled Ashe back to position, his cock now painfully twitching in excitement. It wanted in.

Ashe felt the same, pulling himself up and shakingly supporting himself with his hands on Caspar’s hard shoulder. With a weak smile and a shallow breath, Ashe slowly went down, tensing up as Caspar’s cockhead breached his hole, robbing him of his anal virginity. “Take it slow, Ashe,” Caspar said, rubbing his hands supportively. “Take it slow.”

Ashe nodded. It was odd to see Caspar doing anything with concern and care. He was blushing with happiness and he didn’t want to hide it anymore. He wanted Caspar to see him in all his glory, with his dick up his ass, moaning his name.

He went down slowly, cheered on by Caspar’s supportive whispers. As he took inches and inches of Caspar’s fat cock up his rear, Ashe shut his eyes and wondered how he landed in his situation. All he wanted was to play with the cat and now he’s prepared to ride Caspar until his bottom was sore and he was satisfied. 

He was just using Caspar as a toy, right? No feelings, whatsoever. Ashe bit down as he neared fitting all of Caspar inside of him. Absolutely no feelings at all, he repeated, shaking as he bottomed all the way down and he felt Caspar’s cock twitch in excitement inside. 

His partner rubbed his arms tenderly, gazing at him with an overly affectionate expression. It was hard to look at, and Ashe focused his attention downwards, pressing his hands onto Caspar’s rock hard abs for support.

“Heh, you really took it all the way in…” Caspar grunted, cupping Ashe’s ass. He gave it a little grope, groaning with his head tilted back as Ashe’s ass squeezed him tighter. Heavenly, and he still couldn’t comprehend how it happened. All he did was went to bed, and he woke up with Ashe groping his cock and then pouncing onto him like a cat in heat. Not one to overthink, Caspar rode the pleasure, leaning back as he watched Ashe start to move, their faces flustered and absolutely overwhelmed with pleasure.

Ashe rode Caspar slowly, his body trembling from his first time riding a cock. Especially one as long and meaty as Caspar, stretching his insides widely enough that Ashe knew he was going to be sore afterward. But the girth brought a huge sense of pleasure, rubbing all the nerves and nubs inside of him, leaving him lightheaded and blissed out, his legs shifting him up automatically, chasing after the rush. He tried not to look down at Caspar, who looked up at him with a perverted grin. “Nice.” He commented, his hands exploring Ashe’s beautiful porcelain skin, slick with sweat that made his body even more wonderful in his eyes.

It eventually got easier, and Ashe started moving at a quicker pace, rocking up and down onto Caspar’s length with breathy moans and bitten lips. Caspar leaned up, tired of letting Ashe do all the work and took the grey-haired man’s nipples into his mouth. With a little bite, Ashe gasped loudly, his arms reaching out and pulling Caspar into his chest. It was a sharp spike of pain, as Caspar bit and pressed his incisors across his aching nipple, but it was a rush, and Ashe shamefully wanted more- moaning out Caspar’s name with heaty breaths. “Caspar… More.”

Caspar took it as encouragement, pleased as he rubbed his face against Ashe’s defined chest. Playing with Ashe’s other nipple with his free hand, he worked Ashe’s chest, his breath hiking as Ashe started to slam down onto his lap with gusto, taking his cock in with heavy and precise strokes.

Ashe wasn’t going to last, his pace now rapid and rushed, driving the girth in and out again and again, until Caspar had to drop down and watch him go, riding his dick like a whore desperate for gold. His hands gripping hard onto Caspar’s meaty pecs, Ashe slammed his ass down, again and again, his moans increasing in pace and pitch, until with a fervent cry of pleasure, Ashe came, spilling his seed all over Caspar’s chest.

It shot out, landing on the Bergliez’s abs and pecs, forming a river of fresh cum down the middle of his muscled body. Ashe dropped his legs in exhaustion, head tilted up as the rush of his orgasm spread throughout his body. Caspar chuckled, touching Ashe’s softening cock, before giving a little jerk of his hips.

“Wha-”

“I’m not finished yet.”

Without a warning, Caspar pushed Ashe down, landing onto the bed with a bump. Ashe blinked, his face burning bright as Caspar spread his legs and adjusted his hard cock inside of him. “Just bear with me for a second.” Giving Ashe a quick peck on the lips- Ashe didn’t like that, he definitely didn’t like that at all- Caspar slammed in, forcing a hot gasp out of Ashe’s lips. His legs limp and tired, Ashe could only lay back as Caspar fucked him with intensity. Caspar’s muscular body was shown in clear view, ripped and sweaty from the sex, and shit- the sight of his cum stained onto that chest had Ashe hyperventilating. 

Every stroke touched depths that Ashe had not experienced before, and it was long before he was hard again, eagerly stroking himself to his second peak. Caspar growled close to his ear, pounding him ferociously, hands plastered onto Ashe’s hips. The increased intimacy had Ashe taking in shaky breathes, heart pattering against his chest, his head hammered with pleasure with every deep stroke Caspar gave.

“You’re so good to me,” Caspar said, peppering kisses up and down Ashe’s neck, who grunted in reply. “So sweet.” Hearing those words, it was too much for the archer, and it wasn’t long before Ashe bucked forward and spilled into his fist, body clenching hard throughout his second orgasm. “I’m gonna cum. Deep inside of you. You’re gonna take all my milk, aren’t you?” Taking the chance, Caspar kissed him hard, their lips locking into a passionate embrace, muffling Ashe’s cries of affirmation with his tongue down his throat. With a loud deep-throated groan, Caspar followed suit, cumming deep inside of Ashe with a few more shallow strokes.

The thick cock spilling hot seed inside of him had Ashe squirming, unable to do anything as Caspar locked him down with his hard body. He took all of Caspar’s cum inside, pushing hot gasps out of his lips which Caspar traced with hot kisses. When they were all satisfied, they were left panting, hot and sweaty wrapped around the remnants of Caspar’s bedsheets. 

\------

“Caspar, we need to get up.”

“Aww, but I want to stay in bed. Let’s just cuddle a while longer, heh.”

Ashe grumbled, resting his head onto Caspar’s chest. A decent pillow, he sighed as Caspar casually played with his messy grey locks, before he leaned in and argued, “But we need to get started on our training for today- We can’t just skip it because of-,” Ashe pursed his lips, “this.”

“It’s fine… we worked out enough, right?” Caspar joked, wrapping his arms around Ashe’s hips and giving him a cheeky grope on the ass. Ashe flinched, a light pain rushing through his body. He knew that he would be sore… Worth it, but If he knew that Caspar would laze around after morning sex, they shouldn’t do it anymore.

Anymore?

“Hey, your face is getting red.” 

Ashe’s hand rested on his cheek. It’s burning. Goddammit. “It’s not what you think-”

“Meow.”

The men turned their heads. Their little cat waltz into their room, settling on one corner before lifting its leg to lick itself. Oh, right. The cat. Their cat, Ashe thought.

“Where did it go earlier? I couldn’t find it.”

“Oh, Dorothea wanted to play with it so she took it with her last night. I guess she came back to return it.” Caspar said with a laugh. It took a few moments for his head to connect the dots. 

“Dammit!”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. comments and kudos are appreciated but you know what is most appreciated?
> 
> people answering polls and follows on my totally rad cool twitter
> 
> January Blond Poll: https://www.strawpoll.me/19225774  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/raggyscribes


End file.
